Aldo Donelli
| birth_place = Morgan, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida | team = | number = | status = | position1 = Halfback | position2 = Punter | height_ft = | height_in = | weight_lb = | college = Duquesne | coaching_years1 = 1930–1935 | coaching_team1 = Duquesne (freshmen) | coaching_years2 = 1936–1938 | coaching_team2 = Duquesne (assistant) | coaching_years3 = 1939–1942 | coaching_team3 = Duquesne | coaching_years4 = 1941 | coaching_team4 = Pittsburgh Steelers | coaching_years5 = 1944 | coaching_team5 = Cleveland Rams | coaching_years6 = 1947–1956 | coaching_team6 = Boston University | coaching_years7 = 1957–1967 | coaching_team7 = Columbia | career_highlights = * College coaching record: 105–107–8 * NFL coaching record: 4–11 | CoachPFR = DoneAl0 | module = United States |branch = U.S. Navy |serviceyears = 1945 |battles = World War II }} }} | birth_place = Morgan, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = Fort Lauderdale, Florida | position = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1925 | years2 = 1929–1930 | years3 = 1934 | years4 = 1936 | years5 = 1938 | clubs1 = Morgan F.C. | clubs2 = Cleveland Slavia | clubs3 = Curry Silver Tops | clubs4 = Heidelberg SC | clubs5 = Castle Shannon SC | caps1 = | goals1 = | totalcaps = | totalgoals = | nationalyears1 = 1934 | nationalteam1 = United States | nationalcaps1 = 2 | nationalgoals1 = 5 | medaltemplates = }} Aldo Teo "Buff" Donelli (July 22, 1907 – August 9, 1994) was an American football player and coach, soccer player, and college athletics administrator. He served as the head football coach at Duquesne University from 1939 to 1942, Boston University from 1947 to 1956, and Columbia University from 1957 to 1967, compiling a career college football coaching record of 105–107–8. Donelli was also a head coach in the National Football League (NFL), with the Pittsburgh Steelers for part of the 1941 season and with the Cleveland Rams in 1944, tallying a career mark of 4–11 in the NFL. From 1951 to 1955 he was the athletic director at Boston University. Donelli played college football at Duquesne and was an assistant football coach at his alma mater from 1930 to 1938, before being promoted to head coach. He played soccer with a number of clubs in the 1920s and 1930s and was a member of the United States men's national soccer team during the 1934 FIFA World Cup. He is a member of the National Soccer Hall of Fame. Soccer Club In 1925, Donelli played for Morgan F.C., a western Pennsylvania soccer team. At some point, he moved to Cleveland Slavia, playing for them at least the winter of 1929–30. In January and February 1934, he is listed with Curry Silver Tops and then Heidelberg SC from February to April 1936. He also played for Castle Shannon in March 1938. National team Donelli was selected to the United States 1934 FIFA World Cup team. In a 4–2 qualifying victory over Mexico in Rome, Italy on May 24, he tallied all four times, becoming the first American to score his first three international goals with the senior team in the same match (Sacha Kljestan would become the second to achieve this feat on January 24, 2009). Three days later in the same stadium, Donelli scored the lone U.S. goal in its 7–1 first-round elimination loss to his native Italy. It would be the last one any American scored on Italian turf for another 58 years, and also the only Italian American to score on his own native team. He was inducted into U.S. National Soccer Hall of Fame in 1954. Football College Donelli, who played college football at Duquesne University in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, was a halfback and punter. He went on to coach Duquesne University, Columbia University, Boston University, and the Pittsburgh Steelers and Cleveland Rams of the National Football League. Duquense, NFL Donelli took over as Duquesne head coach in 1939, compiling a 29–4–2 record as the Dukes finished in the top ten twice in four seasons. His tenure at his alma mater also gave him a place in the history books as the only man to serve as head coach of both a college and NFL team simultaneously. Donelli served as head coach of the Pittsburgh Steelers during the 1941 fall campaign on the bluff of Duquesne University. The Dukes were on their way to an undefeated season in 1941 and after the Steelers lost their first two games coach (and later NFL Commissioner) Bert Bell resigned, having Donelli replace him. Aldo would coach the Steelers in the morning during classes at Duquesne University and then the Dukes in the afternoon. Although his college team finished undefeated, the Steelers lost all five games under Donelli. He also coached the Cleveland Rams for a single season (1944) attaining a 4–6 record. Boston University and Columbia Donelli continued on to coach at Boston University from 1947 to 1956 with a 46–34–4 record and again placing a season in the top 25 poll. In 1957 he was named the head coach at Columbia University where he would serve until 1967 compiling a 30–76–4 record. In 1961 he coached Columbia to its only Ivy League championship. Other accomplishments Donelli was a founding member of Alpha Phi Delta, Psi chapter, the national Italian heritage fraternity, at Duquesne University on March 19, 1929. Donelli received his business degree from Duquesne University in 1930 and his graduate business degree in 1931. Donelli was drafted into the United States Navy for a short time during the last year of World War II. In the late 1960s and throughout the 1970s after semi-retiring from coaching, he worked in public relations for PGA events around Boston while keeping homes in suburban Pittsburgh and then eventually Florida. Honors Columbia University's weight room is named in Donelli's honor. Head coaching record College References External links * Category:1907 births Category:1994 deaths Category:American football halfbacks Category:American football punters Category:American soccer players Category:College athletic directors in the United States Category:Boston University Terriers football coaches Category:Castle Shannon SC players Category:Cleveland Rams coaches Category:Cleveland Slavia players Category:Columbia Lions football coaches Category:Duquesne Dukes football coaches Category:Duquesne Dukes football players Category:Morgan F.C. players Category:Philadelphia Eagles players Category:Pittsburgh Steelers coaches Category:Pittsburgh Steelers players Category:St. Louis Rams coaches Category:United States men's international soccer players Category:1934 FIFA World Cup players Category:National Soccer Hall of Fame members Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:Sportspeople from Fort Lauderdale, Florida Category:People from Greene County, Pennsylvania Category:Players of American football from Pennsylvania Category:American people of Italian descent